The Navigational Rules of the U.S. Coast Guard require that power-driven vessels be equipped with one form or another of navigational lighting if they are to be operated at night or at other times of reduced visibility. The form of navigation lighting that is typically required includes a red colored light positioned at the left or port side of the vessel, a green colored light positioned at the right or starboard side of the vessel, and a white colored light attached to the rear or stern of the vessel. The uniform use of these differently colored lights at each designated position by power-driven vessels enhances navigational safety at night, or at other times of reduced visibility, because upon viewing a vessel equipped with such navigational lights one can immediately ascertain the direction of the vessel and get a good idea of the vessel size. Accordingly, from this information an operator of an adjacent vessel can take whatever corrective navigational measure that may be called for to stay clear of the lighted vessel.
Recreational watercraft have gained popularity in recent years and, in particular, personal watercraft have become increasingly popular. Personal watercraft are sometimes referred to by their trade names such as the Jet Ski.RTM. by Kawasaki and the WaveRunners.RTM. by Yamaha, and are typically power-driven vessels configured to accommodate one or two riders that take a straddled seated position on the watercraft much like a rider of a bicycle or motorcycle. The rider of such watercraft controls the steering and speed of the craft by use of a handlebar type control arrangement. The personal watercraft are popular because of their easy maneuverability, ease of transportation, low cost, and because they are capable of being operated at a high rate of speed.
Personal watercraft of the type described above, although being power-driven vessels, are not equipped with navigational safety lights. Accordingly, owners and users of such personal watercraft are limited to daytime or times of good visibility only for use of the watercraft. Night time use of the watercraft, for example, is in violation of the Navigation Rules of the U.S. Coast Guard so that violators can be ticketed and fined, and is extremely risky due to the high speed at which such personal watercraft are capable of being operated, and the limited protection that the watercraft itself offers its rider. As a result, almost any type of collision with such personal watercraft can result in serious injury to the driver and any rider. For this reason, the California Department of Boating and Waterways has issued a Boating Safety booklet for personal watercraft requiring that operators of personal watercraft "never ride between sunset and sunrise or at any other time of reduced visibility." Nonetheless, personal watercraft operators may disregard safety considerations or may find themselves forced to operate at a time of reduced visibility.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide navigational lights on such watercraft in a manner that will further the purpose of the Navigation Rules of the U.S. Coast Guard in providing visible navigation information at night or reduced visibility times. Because of the size, configuration, and placement of the driver and/or riders of such personal watercraft, the driver and/or riders tend to take a predominate position of high visibility on the watercraft. Therefore, it is desirable to equip a driver and/or rider of such personal watercraft with such navigational lights in a manner that is non-intrusive and will not interfere with the operation and enjoyment of the personal watercraft.
The use of attaching an illuminating light to a lifejacket for purposes of locating a person that has fallen or is otherwise in need of rescue from the ocean is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,959, 4,673,366, 3,621,501, and 2,361,414, and in British Patent Nos. 648,308, 373,109, and 104,963. Each of these patents are directed to a lifejacket that includes inter alia a warning, locating, or distress beam for directing a rescuing party to a lifejacket wearing individual who has fallen into the ocean or other body of water, or who may be adrift in a lifeboat, for identification and rescue. Such illuminating lights may be activated by the individual in distress, or may be activated automatically. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,293 is directed to a helmet including a flashing lamp mounted at the top of the helmet for use in locating an individual that has fallen into the sea.
The use of reflectors on headgear or a helmet that is to be worn by a person operating personal watercraft is known. Such reflectors may provide means of identifying or locating a person on an ocean or other body of water but only when a light beam is shined on the reflector. Some personal watercraft manufacturers have also incorporated the use of brightly colored surfaces in the design of their vessel. For example, one personal watercraft manufacturer employs a brightly colored surface of one color on the top portion of an oil filler cap located on one side of the watercraft, and employs a brightly colored surface of a different color on the top portion of a gas filler cap located at an opposite side of the watercraft. The brightly colored caps may serve to identify the presence of a watercraft at night time or at times of reduced visibility but only when a light is shined on the surfaces. Primarily, the brightly colored caps serve to direct the watercraft operator to the proper oil and gas filling locations for refilling, so as to avoid contamination due to mistaking the caps for one another.
None of the above-identified uses address the need to equip a driver and/or rider of a personal watercraft with navigation lights to enhance night time navigational safety. Further, the use of reflectors or reflective surfaces on headgear or on the watercraft itself is a passive source of identification, and does not address the lack of active navigation lighting used in conjunction with such personal watercraft to permit safe and legal operation of the personal watercraft during night time or times of reduced visibility.
It is, therefore, desirable to construct a device that when worn will equip a watercraft driver and/or operator with navigation lights. It is desirable that the device be lightweight, easy to wear, and not interfere with the operation of the watercraft. It is desirable that the device be constructed in a manner that will not produce harm of electrical shock by contact and immersion with water.